Multilevel instancing in graphics application is a way to allow graphics objects, such as geometric objects, to be reused multiple times with variations in object attributes depending how the object is instanced. For example, in a scene of forests or cityscapes, where certain geometries such as leaves, trunks, windows, and doors, are used in large numbers, often it's more memory efficient to instantiate these geometries once and create instances which reference them with varying geometric transformations to place them in the scene. Additionally, it's possible to instance other objects, where the instanced objects are also instances, forming multiple levels of hierarchy. For example, a tree could have many instances of leaves, while a forest could have many instances of the tree. This multilevel hierarchy of instances forms a directed acyclic graph where an instance node connects to instanced objects through directed edges.